


The coolest duo

by bleuett



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, ravioli the corgi, they have a dog!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuett/pseuds/bleuett
Summary: “Steve!” Bucky whispers urgently, slapping Steve’s hand, “look at that dog! It’s wearing a little raincoat!”The dog is indeed wearing a little raincoat, yellow with a hood.Bucky’s staring intently between the raincoat dog and Ravioli, and Steve laughs, grabbing Bucky’s hand to get his attention. “Want me to ask the owner where she got it from?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 192





	The coolest duo

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that picture of Sebastian Stan in the yellow jacket, this is literally fluff  
> I'm @bleuett_ on twitter

They’re taking Ravioli for a walk, her little corgi paws pattering on the sidewalk and her tongue out, happy as can be. Bucky’s holding her leash in one hand, and Steve’s hand in the other, their fingers entwined. 

“Drinks?” Bucky asks, sunglasses perched on his head.

It’s a warm breezy afternoon and Bucky’s opted for minimal clothes. He’s wearing short white shorts covered in a green monstera leaf pattern with a white tank top that’s short enough to show his midriff and a peak of his belly button. Floral Birkenstocks and his hair up in a bun tie his look together. It should be noted that Ravioli has a matching monstera bandana around her neck. Steve’s been snapping pictures of them every chance he gets.

“And snacks,” Steve says, stomach grumbling.

Bucky rolls his eyes and slides his sunglasses on. “We just had lunch,”

Steve shrugs, unashamed, “Need I remind what happened after lunch?” He grins slyly.

“Ugh,” Bucky huffs, but his cheeks are tinged a light pink and there’s a small smile at the corner of his lips and Steve can’t help but lay a fat kiss on his cheek which causes Bucky to shove him off with another endeared huff.

They go to their favourite bakery, a small hole in the wall place that lets dogs inside. There they get a two large lemonades and a bunch of pastries to share. Bucky also gets a little cup of whipped cream which he kneels down to feed Ravioli. Steve immediately snaps a picture with his phone. 

There’s a tiny patio outside, a couple of tables and chairs and they sit there to eat their goods. Steve watches fondly as Bucky eats his chocolate croissant by tearing it to pieces, leaving the chocolatey bits for last. He likes to tease Steve for his appetite, but he has the bigger sweet tooth and never says no to dessert. 

They’re enjoying the sun, ankles hooked under the table, people watching when something catches Bucky’s eye and he lets out a small gasp. Steve looks up from where he’s been drawing Ravioli on a napkin and follows Bucky’s gaze.

There’s a lady sitting a table down from them, with a fluffy white dog at her heels.

“Steve!” Bucky whispers urgently, slapping Steve’s hand, “look at that dog! It’s wearing a little raincoat!”

The dog is indeed wearing a little raincoat, yellow with a hood. Steve has to admit it’s cute, but his eyes quickly return to the two cutest things in his life.

Bucky’s staring intently between the raincoat dog and Ravioli, and Steve laughs, grabbing Bucky’s hand to get his attention. “Want me to ask the owner where she got it from?”

Bucky squeezes his hand and nods furiously like this is the most serious matter. 

“Sure, sweetheart. I’ll be back in a jif.”

The lady’s happy to give Steve the website she got the doggy raincoat off of and the moment Steve returns to the table Bucky makes him google it and order a jacket for Ravioli.

“I can’t wait for it to get here,” Bucky sighs, looking at Ravioli with what Steve can only describe as heart eyes.

“She’s going to be the coolest dog on the block,” Steve says.

“The coolest dog in the world,” 

\---

When the jacket arrives a week later, Bucky’s beyond excited.

“Look at her!” He says, pointing at Ravioli in her little yellow jacket who just seems happy at the extra attention.

“She’s adorable, Buck,” Steve says, so endeared by Bucky’s excitement.

“The world needs to see how cute she is,” Bucky says and then proceeds to take a hundred photos of Ravioli while Steve simultaneously takes dozens of photos of them. 

Bucky posts the pictures on his instagram which are received by millions of likes and comments much to Bucky’s happiness. This is followed by Bucky furiously checking the weather to see when it’ll be cool enough or when there’ll be rain in the forecast so they can take Ravioli out in her little jacket.

“I don’t want her to overheat,” Bucky says, frowning.

The weather forecast reports a heatwave for the next week, which means no doggy jacket on their walks.

Steve’s organizing their coat closet a couple of days later, storing their winter jackets and hanging up their freshly washed spring jackets and raincoats when he’s struck by the most brilliant of ideas.

He rushes into the living room where Bucky’s splayed out on their rug, playing on his phone, and grabs their laptop from the coffee table. It takes a bit of googling before Steve finds what he needs and he presses order immediately, opting for express shipping.

He grins, glancing between the picture on his laptop and Bucky, barely holding in his excitement. 

“What’re you doing?” Bucky asks. 

“Nothing,” Steve says innocently, making sure to close his tab and delete the browser history so Bucky can’t snoop.

“Hm,” Bucky narrows his eyes but doesn’t dig further.

Steve only smiles, glancing at where Ravioli’s little jacket is hanging with her leash by the door. 

Two days later, a package arrives at their door which Bucky gets to first.

He shakes the brown box with a frown, “What is this?”

“Open it,” Steve says, practically vibrating in place.

Steve watches Bucky’s reaction as he rips open the box and pulls out a yellow rain jacket.

“Ravioli already has one of these.”

“It’s not for her,” Steve says, pulling the jacket out of Bucky’s arm and unfolding it, “It’s for you. I thought you two could match.”

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimes, eyes wide, and pulls Steve into a hug. “I love it.”

Steve kisses the top of his head, “Anything for my best guy.”

Bucky takes the jacket back and walks over to where Ravioli’s lying on her doggy bed. “Look baby,” He says, showing her the jacket. “We’re gonna match!”

When it rains a few days later, Bucky dresses himself and Ravioli in their matching yellow jackets with glee and when he isn’t looking Steve snaps a picture of them. 

He posts it on his instagram, and captions it: “My best guy and gal: the coolest duo in the world”.


End file.
